Deltora Quest ToD
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: I kidnap the Deltora Quest characters and force them to do dares! Whose, you ask? YOURS! Read and click that little blue link to tor-er, DARE the cast! Note: This is based on a show. I just found this catagory under books.


**Deltora Quest Truth or Dare!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ms. A, Ellora, Ms. A`s weapons and TECHNICALLY Dain.

A/N: This is based on the show.

(A tall pale girl cartwheels onstage. She has shoulder-length honey-blonde hair, shining olive green eyes, and is dressed in dark-wash jean capris, a silver tank top, a dark jean jacket, silver flats, and diamond earrings. She looks about sixteen.)

Ms. A: Skelloooooo, viewers! The name`s Miss Author, but feel free to call me Ms. A. Welcome to the Deltora Quest Truth or Dare!

Random Guy: ANOTHER Truth or Dare fic?

Ms. A: Yes. I`ve yet to see a fic like this here, so I wanted to be the first. Now, let`s meet our cast!

(Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Thaegan, The Shadow Lord, Dain, King Endon, Queen Sharn, Doom, and a sixteen year old girl with long straight black hair, sky blue eyes, a very fair complexion, and dressed in a red tube top, dark skinnies, red flats, and a gold necklace all walk in.)

Ms. A: Hey, everyone! Wait...(Points at girl) Who`s she?

Jasmine: Ellora. (Ms. A looks blank.) Lief`s girlfriend. (No change.) My fraternal twin sister. (Still no change.) YOUR OWN FLIPPIN` CHARACTER, YA BLONDE!

Ms. A: (Smacks Jasmine`s mouth with a yellow flyswatter.) Call me a blonde like that again, and I`ll bring out worse than the Swatter of Consequence.

Jasmine: (rubs lips) Owwww...

(Ellora glares angrily at Ms. A.)

Ms. A: Well, she insulted me! Man, you`re pushy for someone that doesn`t talk. Okay, since this is the first chappie, I`ll give some truths and dares. This is for everyone. You and the person that means the most to you are face to face. You must either shoot them or yourself, or you both will die. Who do you shoot?

Ellora: (points to herself)

Lief: Myself.

Jasmine: Myself.

Barda: Myself.

Dain: Myself.

Queen Sharn: Myself.

King Endon: Myself.

Doom: Myself.

Thaegan & Shadow Lord: I`d die either way.

Ms. A: Who is most important to you?

Ellora: (points to Lief)

Lief: Ellora.

Jasmine: Dain.

Dain: Jasmine.

Barda: She`s not here...

Sharn: Endon.

Endon: Sharn.

Doom: My daughters.

Thaegan & Shadow Lord: Me.

Ms. A: You two are really self-absorbed...wait. Aren`t you dead, Dain?

Dain: The ol is. You made me a real human now, remember?

Ms. A: Oh, riiight. I forgot. Ok, Jazz and El. Who`s oldest?

Ellora: (points to self)

Jasmine: She is, by like, ten minutes. (turns to Ellora.) Are you ever going to talk to her? You can`t stay silent through this whole thing.

Lief: Hey. You know she`ll talk. She just won`t until she`s ready.

Ms. A: (smiles as Ellora takes her boyfriend`s arm.) I have an idea. Lief, I triple-dog dare you to...(grins coyly) propose to Ellora.

(Lief and Ellora both look highly embarassed. Jasmine and Dain burst out laughing.)

Lief: (so quiet it`s almost a whisper) Can I pass?

(Ellora nods in agreement, blushing bright red.)

Ms. A: (about to say no, but they look so shy, she pities them.) Just this once. Okay, now...Oh, crap, I`m already running outta ideas.

(Cast cheers)

Ms. A: Shush-kabobs. (Death glare) (Shout-out to XxDoomy-GrlxX for shush-kabobs! WOOT WOOT!)

All but Ms. A: 0_0

Ms. A: Good. Okay, Ellora. Jazz tells me that you aren`t fully human, so what all are you?

Ellora: (facepalms, then death glares at Jasmine.)

Jasmine: Eh-heh-heh...

Ellora: (Holds hands up in a claw-like way, and pantomimes snarling)

Ms. A: (looks blank) Uuuh, werewolf?

Ellora: (Shakes head no. Opens mouth and fangs slide down, then back up)

Ms. A: Okay, vampire, human...

Ellora: (nodnod. Leans back and legs meld into a long silver tail.)

Ms. A: Mermaid...

Ellora: (nodnod. White wings unfurl from back.)

Ms. A: Okay, so angel, human, mermaid, and vampire?

Ellora: (nodnod. Taps nose)

Ms. A: Sweet! (fist pump) Lief, when did you realize that you loved El?

Lief: I was interested as soon as I saw her...

(Jasmine and Dain gag, but shut up at another Ms. A death glare.)

Lief:...but I`d say we fell in love when we got the ruby.

Thaegan: Worst. Day. EVER.

Ellora: (in high, musical voice): For you.

Ms. A: _**IT TALKS!**_ **: 0**

Ellora & Lief: NOT funny.

Ms. A: Okay, Jasmine. You have to sing at least part of Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift to Lief and your sister.

Jasmine: Fine. **The story stars when it was hot, it was summer and**

**I had it all, had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone and let`s hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage!"**

(All applaud)

Ellora: (Cocks eyebrow) Is there something you need to tell me, Jazzie?

Jasmine: No...

Ms. A: Aw, shiz. I`m outta ideas.

(Cast about to cheer, but remember death glare.)

Thaegan: _**REVIEW OR I`LL SEND MY CHILDREN AFTER YOU!**_


End file.
